disneyzombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Addison
Addison Ellie Salicrup is the female main character of Disney's Z-O-M-B-I-E-S. She is a former cheerleader of Seabrook High along with Bree. Role in Z-O-M-B-I-E-S Addison is first seen in her room, practicing cheering in front of a large mirror. She reveals that she has to hide her real hair under a blonde wig thus she has a hard time fitting into the the community of Seabrook. Addison starts off her first day of school with a healthy breakfast. She is in her kitchen and eating a bowl of fruit and has a glass of water. Her parents are also in the kitchen talking about how excited they are about cheer tryouts. They are very supportive of her with sports. Her dad is part of the “Zombie Patrol” as he is seen with a pin that states that. Her mom is being re-elected for mayor, so it is very important that Addison makes the cheer squad. Also being one of the few people to make the cheer squad, her cousin, Bucky (cheer captain), doesn’t approve of her hanging around a zombie named Zed and the other zombies. In one of the scenes, he asked assistant captains Stacey, Lacey, and Tracey to pull her away from talking to Zed and let her know that being a cheerleader involves avoiding zombies. Deciding she had enough with being different and the mistreatment of zombies, she takes off her wig and reveals her real hair which is white. She - along with the zombies and Bree - saves the Mighty Shrimp at the cheer championships which helps unite the humans and zombies. One she is at school and in the café, she is eating her school lunch which has a bright orange colored drink and a cupcake. She also has her main course along with it. She is eating with her new best friend Bree, who is talking about doing the dishes and loving bubbles. Background Information Personality Addison is a kind-hearted, nice cheerleader who falls in love with a zombie known as Zed while meeting in the zombie saferoom. She doesn’t like getting bossed around by her cousin, Bucky. He eventually kicks her off the squad when she cheers for Zed in a public way and refuses to listen to him when he repeatedly tells her to stop. Songs ''Z-O-M-B-I-E-S'' Duets SOOOMeday.png|"Someday" (with Zed) DW0cRC9VQAER7tF.jpg|"Someday- Ballad" (with Zed) Standdddddd.png|"Stand" (with Bucky) Group songs Disney-zombies-dcom-1509127903.jpg|"BAMM" (with Zed, Eliza) MiYea.png|"My Year" (with Zed, Eliza, Bucky, Bonzo) Firrrrreduoop.png|"Fired UP" (with Bucky, Bree, Tracey, Stacey, Lacey) BlockBam.png|"BAMM- Zombie Block Party" (with Zed, Eliza, Bucky, Tracey, Stacey, Lacey) Fired_up_comp.png|"Fired Up- Competition" (with Zed, Eliza, Bucky, Zoey, Tracey, Stacey, Lacey) Disney_Zombies_Soundtrack_Cover.jpg|"Our Year" (with Zed, Eliza, Bucky, Bree, Zoey, Stacey, Lacey, Tracey) Relationships Zed Zed is Addison's love interest. They first met in the zombies safe room in the dark. They begin a friendly conversation about their goals for the school year and introduce themselves each other. However, when the lights go on, Addison sees that Zed is a zombie, screams, and punches him in the face. She immediately apologizes, explains the way her parents taught to her about zombies and becomes smitten with him. However, their moment gets cut off when her cousin and cheerleading captain, Bucky, and the ACEYS enter and drag her away. During the cheer initiation, Bucky tells her and her new best friend, Bree to egg Zed's house, which she immediately declines to do. When Zed sees her with a carton of eggs, he becomes heartbroken, which makes Addison realize that the lives of the zombies are always being harassed and feels sympathy for them. She then throws the carton of eggs into the trash and goes back home with Bree. The next day, Addison follows the other zombies to the basement to apologize to Zed and sees this is where they're taking class, which she admits is awful. She apologizes to Zed about last night, tells him that she'll make sure that Bucky doesn't see them talking and invites him and the other zombies to the pep rally. At first believing Zed wouldn't come, Addison is happily surprised when Bree announces that zombies came to the pep rally and rushes to see that Zed is there as well. Zed is the first person outside of her family to see her real hair, which he thinks is beautiful. When Zed is taken away at the homecoming game, Addison becomes heartbroken and angry. She shouts angrily at the booing crowd saying that it was their fault that Zed transformed into a real zombie because they wouldn't accept him because he was different. She then removes her wig, revealing her natural white hair which stuns everyone. As a result, she gets booed by the crowd except for Bree, who smiles proudly and Zed, who smiles and stares dreamily at her. Bucky Bucky is Addison's cousin and the captain of the cheer squad. Bucky is the main culprit of influencing her decision making. Bree Bree is Addison's best friend. They met on the first day of school and bond over their love of cheer. Addison convinces Bucky to include Bree into the cheer squad as a stand in. She is the only human who doesn't have a problem about Addison's feelings for Zed, even though she doesn't want Addison to get hurt. When Bucky kicks Addison off the cheer squad because of her cheering for Zed and the zombies, Bree joins Addison's side and cheers with her and gets kicked off as well, even though she didn't care. Dale Dale is Addison's father and the chief of the Zombie Patrol. Missy Missy is Addison's mother and the mayor of Seabrook. Quotes * "I'm fighting against intolerance." * "It's time things change around here." * "I'm cheering for a change." * (adorably and innocently) "Gar gar ga za." * (Singing) "I'm gonna stand." * "Zombies are students at Seabrook too. Picking on them isn't right." * (To the crowd) "You did this to him! All of you! He was your monster! You made him feel like he had to risk his life to belong because you couldn't deal with someone different! But you had no problem using him to win your stupid game!" * (crying) Trivia *Addison sings in the most amount of songs with 9. *She had to wear a blonde wig her whole life. *She was the first person to know that zombies aren't really bad. *Zed is the first zombie she meets. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans